50 Years Later
by SeddieRoxMiiSoxx
Summary: Plz Read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I am so touched that everyone likes my stories. I really work hard on all of them. So this one will be dedicated to: FishStix2006!**

**She is so awesome. She is like my BFF. We are always talking on Youtube. Her seddie videos are the best I have ever seen. She always fills my requests so to make up for all of her hard work this story is dedicated to her!**

He sat the book down and looked around the room. Sitting there unable to finish reading he sat there and thought about her. Her,you may ask your selfs. She was Samantha Puckett. She was his enemy,best friend,girlfriend,and one true love. Its been 35 years since they feel in love. He was Freddie Benson. He was now 50 and so _would _she.

35 years ago:

Sam Puckett walked into school and walked straight to her locker. Carly Shay,her best friend, walked up.

"Hey Sam,"Sam turned around.

"Oh,Hey Carls,"

"Have you seen Freddie?"

"No, and I'm kinda glad I haven't,"Carly smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Well if you see him tell him I need to answer his question."Sam raised her eyebrow.

"What question?"

"He asked me if I wanted to be his lab partner,"

"But I thought Mr. Newman was going to pick them."

"I don't know but if you do tell-"The bell rung."Well see ya"Carly Shay turned around and hurried down the hall. Sam closed her locker and started walking down the hall. She and Freddie never got along. She was always bashing him and for some reason he would take it. But still she loved him.

Sam knocked loudly on Carly Shay's door. After a minute or two the door opened to Carly's older brother,Spencer.

"Hey Spencer is Carly here?"

"No,she and Freddie walked over to Groovy Smoothie's"

"Oh,okay,"Spencer closed the door as Sam slowly turned around. She felt her heart beating fast. She started walking until she found herself standing at the Groovy Smoothie store door. She looked inside and saw Carly sitting by herself at a back booth. Freddie was standing at the counter paying for two smoothies. Sam opened the door. The bell on the top ringed. No body really noticed. Sam heading towards Carly. Carly,who now noticed Sam coming her way,stood up.

"Hey Sam"

"Hey Carls, what are you guys doing here?"

"I got hungry and on my way out the door Freddie saw me and ran out,"Sam laughed. Freddie walked up.

"Sam?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh,hey Freddork,"Sam said sitting down next to Carly. Freddie rolled his eyes and sat down.

"So what are you doing here?"Carly asked drinking her smoothie.

"Oh,I got bored,so I decided to come over to your house but you weren't there,"

"So how did you know we were here,"Freddie asked looking at her.

"Spencer told me,"

"Oh,"It was silent for a minute.

"I'll be right back,"Freddie said.

"Okay,"Carly said. Freddie got up and walked to the bathrooms and walked in. Sam reached across the table and grabbed Freddie's smoothie. She got a huge gulp and put it back.

"Eww,Sam,"Carly said hitting Sam's arm.

"What?"

"That was sick,"

"So?I was thirsty,"Sam leaned back into the chair and closed her eyes.

* * *

Carly put the key throw the door and turned,unlocking the door. She walked in followed by Sam and Freddie.

"So what do you guys want to do now?"Carly said throwing her purse onto the couch. Sam and Freddie shrugged and sat down side by side. Their hands touched making both of them jump. Sam looked down at her hand then over at Freddie who was already looking at her. Carly walked over the stairs.

"I'll be back in a sec."Freddie and Sam didn't say anything just nodded. After Carly was gone it was silent. Sam turned and looked at Freddie.

"What?"

"Nothing,"

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I'm not,"

"Yes,you are,"

"Nope,"Freddie got up and walked into the kitchen. Sam smiled and got up and followed him. Sam was only doing this to annoy him. He walked over and opened the fridge. She walked up right behind him. He turned around and jumped.

"What are you doing?"

"Standing here,"Freddie tried to move but she kept getting in the way.

"Okay,you win,what do you want?"

"Nothing,"

"Then what are you doing?"

"I just want to try something,stand still,"Freddie stood very still. Sam put her hand on his cheek making him jump a little. She leaned in slowly and kissed him on the lips. His lips were warm against hers which make her feel good. Freddie closed his eyes and put his hand on her back. Sam pulled away and opened her eyes. Her hand still upon his cheek. She stared into his eyes.

"Whoa"they both said together. Sparks flew. Sam's hand slipped off Freddie's face,but his hand on her back remained.

* * *

Sam opened her eyes,staring up at a dark ceiling. She looked over at the wall,watching the shadow of outside trees blow in the wind. She finally remembered what happened earlier today. She got up and grabbed her jacket from Carly's bed side. She pulled it on and slowly creped to the door. She opened it and walked out closing it silently behind her. She walked to the stairs and started down them. The wooden steps were cold under her bare feet. She reached the bottom and walked over to the front door. She grabbed her shoes and put them on. Sam unlocked the front door and opened it. She slipped out and closed it,not locking it back. Now she was standing directly between Carly and Freddie's apartments. Sam walked up to Freddie's door and bent down so that she was eye level with the doorknob. She got a bobby pen from her hair making her hair fall. She pushed it back and slipped the bobby pen in the door lock. She twisted it for a minute then heard it click. She turned the door knob and walked in.


	3. Chapter 3

The apartment was dark and cold. Sam made her way across the living room and into the long hallway. She dragged her hand along the wall. She finally made her way to the last door in the hall. She knew it was Freddie's. She took a deep breath and walked in. The room was just as dark as the rest of the house but the windows brought in some light. Sam walked over to the bed and sat down on the side. She watched him sleep for a minute. Then she placed her cold hand on his warm arm. She shook him a little. Freddie moved.

"Mom,5 more minutes,"Freddie said turning over.

"I'm not your mom,"Sam whispered. Freddie opened his eyes and glanced up at her.

"Sam?"

"Hey,"

"What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep,"Sam said lying. Freddie sat up.

"Your lying,"

"What?No I'm not,"

"Yes you are,I know because your face expression changes,"Sam paused.

"Okay then I just wanted to be near you"Freddie looked really shocked.

"What?"Sam said.

"Your not lying,"

"You shocked,"

"Very."The room went silent.

"But I also wanted to talk about....earlier,"Sam started."I am really sorry about that. I don't even know what came over me,"

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because..well..I don't really know"

"Well you shouldn't be,"Sam nodded slowly. Freddie leaned over and kissed her. She kinda smiled through it. He pulled away.

"I'm not sorry,"Sam laughed. She leaned back over and kissed him. They pulled away and smiled.

* * *

The end of the day came sooner than they thought. They thought that their lives were finally going to be good. But they were wrong. Not knowing that right here and right now was when their relationship ended before it even started.

* * *

Freddie walked into his house and threw his book bag on the floor.

"Mom,I'm home,"Mrs. Benson walked in the living room.

"Honey,I have bad news,please sit down,"Freddie walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Honey,I know that you have a lot of friends-"

"Mom please just cut to the chase,"Mrs. Benson nodded and took a deep breath.

"Honey,we are moving to Ohio,"Freddie jumped up.

"WHAT?NO MOM WE CAN'T,"

"Honey,I'm so sorry,"

"NO MOM,ME AND SAM FINALLY STARTED GETTING ALONG!"

"Honey,please stop yelling,"

"NO,"

"Freddie dear, you can make new friends,"

"MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO MAKE NEW FRIENDS,"

"Fredward Benson,you will stop-"Freddie's head was spinning. He walked over to the door and ran out. He walked across the hall and swung open the door. Carly and Sam were sitting on the couch watching Girly Cow. They looked up and saw Freddie.

"Hey Freddie,"Carly said grabbing a handful of popcorn.

"Are you okay?"Sam asked looking at him.

"NO,"

"Freddie whats wrong,"Carly asked turning the T.V off.

"You guys,I'm........"


	4. Chapter 4

"You Guys,I'm-"

"Hey Guys,have you seen my light up palm tree socks?"asked Spencer running in. Carly turned around.

"Spencer,were kinda in the middle of something,"Spencer looked up.

"Well then,"He got back up from bending down. He stomped off. Carly rolled her eyes and turned back to Freddie.

"Your what?"Sam asked concerned. Freddie took a deep breath.

"You guys,I'm.....Moving,"

"WHAT?"shouted Sam and Carly together.

"Where?"

"When?"

"Ohio. And I don't know when,"Freddie said sitting down. Sam looked down at him.

"Excuse me,"Sam rushed up the stairs. Carly sat down. Freddie stood up.

"I'll be back,"he ran up the stairs to the iCarly studio. He looked in and saw Sam laying face down on a bean bag chair. He looked down at the handle,then grabbed it and turned slowly.

"Sam?"Sam jumped up and wiped her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay,"At first her face was all serious then she burst into tears.

"No,"Freddie rushed up to her and pulled her into his arms. She cried and cried. It seemed like it was forever until she finally let go. But Freddie didn't.

* * *

Class started later the next day. Probably the fastest day ever. Earlier that day before Mrs. Benson told Freddie when they were leaving,next Monday. Carly cried off and on. Sometimes she told Sam that she felt bad about not dating him. Sam always laughed and told her everything would be okay. She even joked about going and getting another nerd friend. But even though Sam was always joking about him leaving and trying to stay positive,she was also sad. Probably way more sad than Carly. She and Freddie had finally started to get along,but now it was ruined.

**Sunday Night(night before Freddie left):**

Freddie sat alone on the cold metal fire escape. His coat pulled tightly around him to keep out the cold breezy air. Sam appeared at the window. She knocked a few times. Freddie turned his head and smiled.

"Hey Freddie can I come out?"

"Sure!"Sam stepped over the window seal and sat down beside him.

"What are you doing out here all alone?"Sam asked looking at Freddie.

"To think,"

"You think up here?"

"Yeah,its kinda relaxing,"Sam smiled.

"It is,"Freddie turned and looked at her.

"What are you doing up here?"

"Your mom said you would be up here if you weren't at Carly's,"Freddie smiled. Sam looked into his eyes.

"Why do you have to go?"Sam asked fighting back tears. Freddie looked down.

"Sam,I have to,"Sam shook her head.

"No,NO you can't leave me,"

"Sam I-"

"Freddie I,love you"Freddie stopped and looked over at her.

"What?"Sam got up and walked to the window.

"Goodbye Freddie,"Sam said.

"Why you saying goodbye?I'm not leaving until tomorrow,"

"Goodbye as in Good night,"She faked a smiled and swung her leg back over the window seal then disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

Sun shown through the window. A bright stream of sun light layed on Sam's face. She picked up a pillow and placed it on her face and groaned.

"Okay stupid sun,I'm up,"Sam said getting up. She walked into Carly's bathroom and looked into the mirror. How could this all pass my by,Sam asked her self. Then a loud knock came from the door.

"Sam?You in here?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay breakfast is on the table,"

"Okay. Carly?"

"Yeah?"

"When does Freddie leave?"

"Um...in about an hour,"

"Okay thanks,"Sam sat down on the side of the bathtub. She put her head in her hands. Then she jumped up and walked over to the window. She pulled it up and climbed out. She walked around the apartments to Freddie's room. She looked in and seen him packing up his clothes. She tapped on the window making him turn around. He walked over to the window and opened it. Sam jumped down onto his warm rug.

"Sam what are you doing here?"

"Freddie,I wanted to tell you how I feel about you,"

"Okay,"

"Freddie I am madly in love with you,"Sam put her hand on his cheek."I always have been,"Freddie leaned in and kissed her. Then pulled apart and she had tears running down her cheek.

"Sam I will always be there for you,no matter what."

* * *

Spencer pulled up the airport just as Mrs. Benson did. Everyone got out and walked in. While Mrs. Benson went to get the airplane tickets Freddie stayed behind to say goodbye. First he started with Spencer.

"Hey Freddie,"

"Hey Spence,"

"Here,"Spencer said handing Freddie something.

"Whats this?"

"You'll see,"Freddie looked down at the rapped present. Then reached up and hugged. Then he turned to Carly,who was crying.

"So I guess this is goodbye,"

"Freddie you take care of yourself,okay?"

"Okay,"Carly smiled and pulled him into a tight hug. Sam wiped away a tear rolling down her cheek. Freddie let go and stepped in front of Sam. They didn't say anything at first. Sam pulled him into a hug.

"I love you,Freddie,don't you forget that,"Sam whispered in his ear.

"I love you,too"Freddie whispered back. Sam kissed his cheek and pulled away. Freddie looked her in the eyes.

"Try not to get into trouble,"Sam nodded and tears fell. Freddie turned around and started off towards his mom. The weirdest thing was Freddie didn't even look back.


End file.
